


Blood and Tar

by ashihime (snuberr)



Series: Warlord AU [1]
Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, warlord au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime
Summary: The indifference helps. (Warlord AU, illustrated).
Relationships: Ashi/Samurai Jack
Series: Warlord AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Blood and Tar

**Author's Note:**

> Because I know sooner or later tumblr will go south one day, I'm archiving stuff I wrote there to here. This drabble is based on my Warlord AU. The premise of it is sadistic (copy-pasted from the original post):
> 
> "In S5E9, instead of controlling Ashi, what if Aku just flings Ashi into the distant future, where she encounters a world that’s hella lot worse. She searches for Jack but when she does find him, he holds her at sword point. ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━
> 
> In the years that Ashi was gone, Aku tortured the poor boy. Doling out fake Ashis or Ashiminions that would make Jack think it was her before turning on him (Ikra-esque lol). All those times, it ended with Jack having to kill every single one of them. Even if they ended up being a fake, having to slice and dice the spitting image of the woman you loved, and hearing her screams…does something to a man. Eventually, it gets to a point where Jack doesn’t feel anything anymore and is convinced he’ll never find Ashi and gives up on it. Instead, he focuses on amassing his army against Aku. 
> 
> So when Ashi comes into the mix, Jack wants to strike her down immediately. But the Scotsghost holds him off, ever optimistic, that this is THE Ashi (especially after Aku has stopped sending fake ones, as Jack stopped being affected. “Booooring.”). So Jack is like “whatever I’ll postpone killing her, now lemme get back to my army.” 
> 
> Now Ashi has to prove that it really is her. But it’s difficult because Aku was able to get inside her head before sending her to the future, and essentially downloaded her memories and info for his minions. Anything she says, he’s already heard. Even saving his life a couple of times has no effect (Jack: Do you think you’re the first one to try that? Puh-leaaaseeee!). 
> 
> I talked in length with Sally on this, all the way to possible scenarios and endings, but maybe that can wait for another post.
> 
> Thank you for coming to the end of my crazy rambling lmao."
> 
> There's also a variant where Ashi loses her memories (used by Aku for the clones). In any case, enjoy!

He’s not sure when it started. Perhaps a decade after Aku sent her away or maybe a bit more, Jack’s not sure. But somewhere along the way, he stopped caring. Before it used to devastate him, a pain that twisted so deep he was sure he would never recover. It tore him apart every time he had to kill her.

But _now_ , as the latest Ashi laid on the cold earth, Jack felt nothing. He watched over the corpse, waiting for it to turn black and for the bright red blood to tar. It usually didn’t take long, give or take thirty minutes, forty-five the longest.

No matter, it _always_ happened.

_But what if the next time it didn’t?_

He never entertained the possibility.

(But it was still there).


End file.
